Crossing the Fine Line
by unicornforcewinds
Summary: This may be the last chance Setsu has, and she will not let it go to waste. Kyoko thinks Ren is just acting out his part, and he thinks the same of her, but they both find it impossible to remain in character. The line between actor and role is blurred, and ultimately crossed altogether. Doesn't really fit into the current timeline. Basically PWP. Lemony. Now has a sequel.
1. A Reward for Good Behavior

"I think I deserve a reward for being so good tonight," Setsu pouted, chin tilted down so that her smoky blue eyes peered up at him through thick, false lashes.

"Name it and it's yours," Cain promised, his eyes purposely averted from the neckline of her dress.

Whether she was aware or not of how she was pushing her breasts together, he couldn't be certain.

" _Anything_ , Nii-san?" she purred, eyes darkening as a feline smile spread across her face.

It was his own damned fault that she was like this - he'd spoiled her too much, and what she was going to ask for would probably be bad, for both of them.

With deliberately slow steps she stalked towards him, stopping when they were just shy of touching. The wickedness of her smirk made him regret everything, because it filled him with a desire for her that was near dizzying.

She couldn't help herself, the self-satisfied feeling of triumph was intoxicating, and filled her insides with warmth. From this distance, she could feel the heat radiating off him, excitement lighting her nerves on fire. The look in his eyes would've sent anyone else running scared, but she knew there was nothing to fear from her beloved Nii-san. It amused her though, how still he was, and if she didn't know better, she'd have sworn he stopped breathing altogether.

"I want a kiss," she informed him, large eyes shining as she tapped a finger against her lips.

"Alright," he breathed, voice rough.

She moved her body against his, hands pressed into his chest as he lowered his head, mouth meeting hers for the briefest instant before returning to his full height. Cain felt as though his heart might break through his ribcage at any moment, it was beating so wildly. That girl would be the death of him, but he couldn't think of a better way to die.

"No, no," she complained, indignant. "I want a _real_ kiss."

With downcast eyes, she stuck out her lower lip, drawing idle circles on his chest with her finger. She had him; they both knew it, and the realization left her delighted and him miserable.

He breathed out a harsh breath, closing his eyes, "just one."

She was determined to break him, but he had to resist, because no matter how much he wanted her, this wasn't right. _You probably have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?_ The Ren part of his brain wondered, cursing himself and the situation his carelessness had gotten him into.

Setsu pulled his arms around her waist, smiling sweetly up at him and feeling stupidly happy despite the displeasure evident on his face. With the urging of the insistent hands she'd brought to the back of his neck, he bent down over her, and steeled himself as best he could against what was about to happen.

Her eyes closed when their mouths made contact, but he kept his open, watching her; wanting to commit every single second to memory. He moved slowly at first, dragging her bottom lip gently between his teeth. The heels of her boots left the floor as she lifted herself further towards him, fingers tangling in his hair. His arms tightened around her, bringing their bodies closer together, her firm breasts flush against his chest.

A soft sound of pleasure surged up from her throat, and she opened her eyes wide in surprise and embarrassment, their contact broken. He couldn't help but smile at her earnestness, which was unfortunately all the encouragement she needed to pull him back for more. He knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. She felt far too good for him to stop just yet, even if continuing was impossible.

His tongue flicked across her lips, and she hesitated for the briefest moment before granting him entrance. Heat pooled in her belly as their tongues twined together, an unfamiliar anticipation beginning to fill her up as his fingers dug into the flesh of her back.

When he made the slightest move to pull away, she nipped at his bottom lip roughly, pulling him downwards by his hair. It was almost funny how clueless she was of the power she held over him, and it was terrifying how quickly she learned.

Kyoko wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but she knew this wasn't _all_ Setsu. It both excited and frightened her, and she was selfishly taking advantage of a situation she might never be in again. It wasn't fair to Tsuruga-san, but she had never felt better or more alive than she did at this moment, and she wasn't ready to give it up yet. _Just a little longer_ , she told herself, _just a little more, please._

This time it was her tongue invading his mouth, flicking and licking and driving him to the edge of his restraint. Her feet left the floor as he pulled her further into himself, wanting desperately to keep going but _needing_ to stop. When he tried to set her down, she resisted, fingernails digging into his scalp.

"Setsu!" He growled, letting go when her feet made contact with the floor, and using his hands instead to push firmly against her shoulders, making certain she knew he was serious.

"But Nii-san," she whined, arms folding beneath her breasts.

With flushed cheeks and swollen lips, he had never been more attracted to her than at this moment, but it wasn't _her_ , not really, and it wasn't right. She was just dutifully playing her role, while he was losing sight of his part. How much was Cain or Ren or Kuon, he didn't even know anymore, and that was reason enough that he couldn't let this go any further. No one threatened his control like she did, because he'd never felt this way about anyone else. His thoughts were a tangled mess.

"It's time for bed," he ordered, "go take your bath."

"I'm not tired yet Nii-san!" She insisted, behaving like the spoiled child that she was.

"You will be after your bath, go," he told her dismissively, pointing a finger towards the bathroom door.

When his voice was hard like that, the only option was to do as she was told, even if she didn't like it.

Kyoko removed her contact lenses and then washed the beautiful makeup off her face, giving her plain and ordinary self a stern looking at in the mirror. This was dangerously similar to that time before… with the kiss mark… but wasn't this actually worse? Her eyes grew wide in horror, the fingertips of one hand pressed against her mouth, as she realized the fireworks weren't sounding in her ears like they had before. No, there was not a rush of steam ready to erupt from the top of her head, either. She was... surprisingly calm all things considered, and _that_ was the most frightening part.

She'd had a perfect first kiss already, and the box containing her love had been broken open for a while now, whether she liked it or not. She was nervous and excited, but besides trembling slightly when she remembered Tsuruga-san's touch, and the way his bare skin felt underneath her fingers… _No, Kyoko! Stay strong! Remain pure!_ She shook her head back and forth wildly, casting the images out of her mind. This was bad, and wrong, no matter how good it had made her feel...

Ren closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh of relief and frustration, before shaking out his arms to try and calm himself. He was not Cain or Kuon, but Tsuruga Ren, and he had the self-control to overcome this! Though his desire had nearly overwhelmed him, he had been able to contain himself, and could control his urges at least until tomorrow.

It would be a lie to say he didn't vividly recall the night she'd sat astride him and left her mark on his neck. It would also be a lie to say he wasn't struggling not to think about it right then, but he could never do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Kyoko, even if she would never see them as more than kouhai and senpai. Falling asleep would prove difficult.


	2. The Line is Crossed

Cain lied on the bed, his shoulders propped up by the headboard, and took a long drag off his cigarette. Both Cain _and_ Ren had been careless, letting things go farther than they should have. One night, he told himself. They could get through one more night, and in the morning, it would all be over. It had been a nice lie, but it has still been a lie, and the sooner it was over, the better it would be for both of them. Even if he never really wanted it to end.

She was, however, of a different mind altogether. _This is my last chance_ , thought Setsu, _I have to make it count_. With eager determination, she strode out of the bathroom wearing only a silk camisole and black lace panties. It took every ounce of self-control to keep the smirk from her face. Somewhere, deep inside of her, Kyoko was panicked and screaming.

Cain glanced casually over at her, fighting hard not to cough after swallowing a large mouthful of smoke. What parts of her body he'd not yet seen were mostly on display now, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. He should've known she wouldn't make this easy on him, or maybe, somewhere deep down, he hoped she would pull something like this. Had he not wanted to punish himself, after all? He could certainly think of no crueler torture.

With an air of innocence, she pranced towards the bed and crawled over to him. He snuffed out his cigarette, crushing it into the ashtray with an unnecessary amount of force. She always did have to try his patience, didn't she? It drove him straight to the point of almost breaking and sometimes left him teetering on the edge, but he liked it, damn him, and of _course_ she knew that he liked it.

She settled in the space between his arm and his side, content at first just to cuddle. This, he could live with, but it wasn't enough for her. As soon as the stiffness had started to leave his limbs, she began to nuzzle him.

"Where are you going?" she questioned when he moved to get up from the bed.

"Turning off the light," he bristled.

"But Nii-san," she whispered, breath hot against his skin, "I'm not tired yet."

"You will be once you try to sleep," he ignored, gritting his teeth.

Her fingers danced across the hard muscles of his stomach, toying with the hem of his shirt. She laved her tongue across his neck before pressing her mouth firmly to his flesh and beginning to suck.

"Setsu," he warned her harshly, "enough."

"But I want mark you again," she teased.

"Not tonight. You push me too far."

"But I _like_ pushing you."

Her voice had taken on a predatory edge, and he let out a harsh breath.

"Behave yourself."

"Or what?" she prodded, feigning ignorance.

His eyes were dark, but she couldn't stop yet. Sleep was the last thing on her mind, and she would probably never have a chance like this again. She wouldn't, _couldn't_ let this opportunity go to waste. Her fingers splayed across his stomach, pushing against him with even pressure as she peppered his neck with kisses. He rolled onto his side, pushing her off and pinning her when she fought him.

Both Cain and Ren were getting flustered to the point of nearing their limit. They craved more, but there was a line neither of them could risk crossing, no matter how badly they might've wanted to. Cain wanted to protect Setsu and worried that one day she would feel differently about him and regret everything that had happened between them. Ren didn't want to lose Kyoko's trust and respect, or worse yet, have her stop speaking to him altogether.

He wondered if, inside Setsu, Kyoko was so overcome by her role that she would really take things much farther. It was impossible that she could be comfortable with any of this, and last time, with the kiss mark, she had ended things before they reached a truly dangerous point. Maybe she would again, but if she didn't, it just wasn't worth the risk. If he pushed her too far, he stood to lose the only chance he might ever have.

Setsu fought to break her bonds while simultaneously reveling in the sensation. Though she liked to have her way and be the one in control, something about being overpowered by Cain's strength was winding her up inside. It wasn't in Setsu's nature to give up without a fight, and Kyoko, remarkably quiet inside her, seemed too overwhelmed by the situation to offer any resistance.

Though her acting was true to character, the state of events was wildly inappropriate, and her inner _yamato nadeshiko_ was screaming furiously for a change of course. Still, what kind of actress lost control of her role because she was uncomfortable? How would Tsuruga-san ever respect her if she ended the scene for such an unprofessional reason?

There was no part of her, not even the tiniest, most infinitesimally small fraction of a part of her, that wanted to keep going. That was what she told herself, at least. She couldn't possibly put the feeling into words if she'd wanted to, and admitting would've been physically impossible. All she knew was that a little voice inside said _just a little more_ , and urged on by a curiosity that wouldn't be denied or ignored, a pleasant heat pooled in her belly.

It was somewhat of a stalemate, with Setsu pinned and Cain stuck keeping her there. He had determined to simply wait it out; after all, she was impatient and would tire of this little game eventually. That is what he told himself, at least. Once she was bored and had given up, then they could put an end to this for good and finally go to sleep. Setsu was spoiled, but when she knew things weren't going to go her way, she would huff and pout and eventually lose interest. She didn't care to fight a losing battle, and she had to know she couldn't win this time.

"Have you had enough?" he asked hopefully, when she'd stilled at last. She looked irritated, rather than flirtatious, which was exactly what he'd expected.

"Yes," she grumbled, pouting.

"If I let go, do you plan to behave?"

His voice was stern and she rolled her eyes, letting out a huff. Taking her averted gaze as a sign of his success, he slowly loosened his grip, gauging her reaction. When she didn't make any worrying moves, he released her fully. He was a damned fool.

The moment his guard was down, she'd pushed him onto his back. Before he could react, her mouth was on his neck, tongue dragging across his skin at the base of his jaw. He groaned reflexively, the sensation sending a pulsing throb straight between his legs. He took her wrists in his hands to stop her wandering fingers, as he tried to lift her off, but she wrapped her thighs around his waist and squeezed as tightly as she could. This was no good – he was too worked up now for her to be on top of him like this, and she was perilously close to feeling his mounting desire for herself. No matter what, he couldn't let that happen.

It was difficult with her writhing above him, trying to get close enough to lick and kiss, but she was preoccupied with pinning him between her thighs. His attempts at fending her off had been mostly successful, but then she'd brushed against him and stilled suddenly. _Shit_ , he cursed, knowing this wouldn't end well and trying to think of a solution.

He saw it in her face then, a moment's uncertainty turned into curiosity as she tentatively pushed against him, testing for a reaction. What should he do? What _could_ he do? He could throw her off, but that amount of force might scare or even hurt her. If he yanked her forward, then their faces would be much too close. Nothing seemed right, but just letting her continue was unthinkable. He didn't know which option was worse. No matter what, he lost.

She was quite curious about the sudden hardness beneath her, and when a roll of her hips made him jerk slightly, it only urged her on. Cautiously she rocked against it, pushing herself down, and the grip on her wrists slackened for a moment. She moved again, a little less timid this time, and it twitched.

He groaned, head leaning backwards, and closed his eyes. Because he didn't seem to be in pain, she repeated the motion, jumping up with a gasp when she felt a powerful throb between her legs, this time coming from within her own body.

His eyes shot open, her look of surprise met with the Emperor of the Night. He was fully hard now, nearly to the point of aching, and damn him to hell but he didn't want her to stop. Her expression though, had she snapped out of character? Was she Kyoko again? His restraint was starting to fracture at the edges and his own desire rivaled Cain's. Whoever she was, they both wanted her.

It was like electricity, a jolt shooting through her, but it wasn't painful. She knew it couldn't possibly be a good idea, but she wanted to feel it again. She pushed herself down once more and proceeded to rock back and forth until the thin layer of lace covering her bottom half had somehow become very damp.

As she paused to note the new development, he flipped them over, pushing her wrists down tightly on either side of her head, and stared at her from above. She felt vulnerable suddenly, probably more than she ever had before in her life, but her body needed to keep going. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't stop, not yet.

She looked up at him, pupils blown and practically begging, but this was… this wasn't okay, was it? He needed to get a level head; needed to think about this from a more rational point of view than he was currently capable of. This was a _disaster_.

Her thighs gripped the leg between them, hips rocking up and down, and he pushed against her without thinking. She moaned and his jaw clenched, the tightness of his pants becoming uncomfortably confining. His last thread of mental clarity urged him to ignore the discomfort, but when he felt her wetness soaking through where he pressed against her, everything was too much and it nearly snapped.

"Mogami-san," he whispered, desperately hoping that he could salvage this mess.

"Tsu… tsuruga-san," she whimpered, " _please_."

"Do you," he bleated, finding it difficult to speak after the way she'd said his name. He cleared his throat, trying to collect himself. "Do you want me to stop?"

She paused a moment, looked away from him, and shook her head. There was an unfamiliar pressure building inside her, and all she knew was that he could help her, that she needed him to relieve it. Right now, that was all she seemed capable of caring about.

"Kyoko," he urged, voice more stern.

A blush engulfed her entire head at the sound of her name passing his lips, and her skin felt so hot, she was afraid she might burst into flames. Her eyes widened in shock, meeting his for the briefest moment before she turned her head quickly away, and shut her eyes tightly.

"Please," she breathed, and he could deny her no longer.

He trailed kisses along her jaw and placed a hand on her stomach, sliding it underneath the silky fabric and dragging it up her skin to expose her breasts. He squeezed gently, his thumb rubbing against one hardened nipple. She arched into his touch, hands clinging tightly to the bed sheets.

She whimpered when he extricated his leg, giving her chest a final squeeze before directing his touch southwards. He tenderly sucked on the flesh at her neck as his fingers slipped beneath the band of her panties. Her body offered no resistance as one long finger delved carefully inside, his erection straining to break free of its cage as the single digit was enveloped by her liquid heat.

He added a second finger, stroking gently against her walls while his thumb encircled her clit. She writhed beneath his touch, indecent sounds spilling from her lips as he bent down to grip the strap of her camisole between his teeth, dragging it off her shoulder.

Hair tickled across her neck and chest as his fingers worked expertly inside her, building her up higher and higher. One hand released the sheets to push hard against the headboard as his teeth grazed her nipple.

She'd have been overcome with shock and horror if she were capable of coherent thoughts, but there was nothing but his fingers and his mouth, and the intoxicating scent of his skin. Nothing existed but this, right now, and she didn't care if anything else ever existed again.

Her toes curled tightly and her body clenched, prepared to finally let loose the pressure when he suddenly stopped, withdrawing his hand and using his mouth not to do shockingly pleasing things to her chest, but to _lick_ the fingers he'd just had inside her instead.

Her embarrassment was nearly unbearable, but she felt suddenly hollow, an overwhelming emptiness left where she'd been filled just a moment ago. With desperate frustration, she looked up at him, wound up too tightly to calm down.

It was wrong to torture her like this he knew, but she'd been torturing _him_ all night. How aware of what she was doing was something he didn't really know, but he'd end her suffering soon enough. He just wanted to push her a little bit further, to make this last just a little longer. This couldn't possibly be real, and he wasn't ready to stop.

She squeezed her thighs together tightly, aching for some kind of friction and reached for him, hoping to convey the severity of her need. The Emperor of the Night grinned at her wickedly and she felt a mixture of longing, excitement, and worry.

"Tsu-ruga-san," she panted.

"Kyoko," he teased, breath hot on her neck as his lips pressed against her skin.

"I-I..." she stammered.

"What is it?" he asked innocently while nipping at her jaw.

She whined, trying to pull him in tighter, and he chuckled breathily.

"Can I kiss you, _Kyoko_?"

Ducking her head quickly to the side and averting her eyes, she nodded. He hummed an _mmmm_ against her skin that left her shivering in anticipation.

Instead of meeting her lips, he trailed featherlight kisses along her collarbone and between her breasts. His nose traced a circle around her navel and she squirmed with impatience beneath him. He kissed the small hollow between her stomach and her hipbone and paused to look up at her, questioning.

"Do you want me to keep going?" It was a struggle to keep his voice steady, considering how close to losing control he was himself.

She seemed to consider a moment before letting out a shuddering breath and nodding. His fingers hooked into the elastic waistband and slowly dragged the panties down her body. She unclenched her thighs, and with a firm but gentle grip, he pushed her knees apart. He brought his face down to kiss gently at her inner thigh, reveling in the way her body trembled at his touch.

Softly he kissed her clit, pausing a moment to make sure she was comfortable, and then he dragged his tongue along her slit, teasing at first, and then moving with purpose. She let out a loud, lurid moan, her hand clapping over her mouth, and he stifled a laugh. His tongue flicked and licked and sucked as he slipped two curved fingers back inside her, thrusting gently.

She mewled with pleasure, back arching as her fists bunched into the linens. The frustration melted away, giving way to wave after wave of pleasure that washed over her with each movement of Ren's mouth and fingers. The almost painful pressure was building up again now, higher and higher until she was lost to it. She cried out, white hot sensation thundering through her under the guidance of Tsuruga-san's skillful ministrations.

Slowly, he removed his fingers, placing a final, gentle kiss on her clit before trailing his mouth up her body. Kyoko's brain was swimming through a sea of marshmallow fluff in some far off world, completely lost to reality. Ren pulled the strap of her camisole back up while nuzzling her neck. Wrapping them in blankets, she drifted off to sleep peacefully in his arms.

"I love you, Kyoko," he confessed in a whisper, placing a gentle kiss at her temple.

Sleep was more difficult for him, not having been relieved of his arousal, but he managed it eventually. Whatever happened tomorrow, they would face it together. All that mattered in this moment was that he was embracing her, the only woman he'd ever loved. Consequences be damned, there was no way he could ever let her go.


End file.
